How to Save a Life
by Dreamer8616
Summary: Audrey…Audrey Spencer. That was my name…. and this is my story of how four boys saved my life. Especially Chris my knight in shining armor…
1. Chapter 1

**Please Reveiw!! Tell me how you like it...**

1963

Audrey…Audrey Spencer. That was my name…. and this is my story of how four boys saved my life. Especially Chris, my knight in shinning armor…

It was the same summer, like every other summer. Vern spent the day under his house digging for his pennies that were lost forever. I sang to the music that was playing out of the radio, and sat on the porch ledge. I leaned against the blue rail watching Chris, Gordie and Teddy playing cards. I had known the fours boys for four years, the summer of 1959, the summer they got beat up by the Cobras.

I had been wondering around the town, when I spotted the fours boys, bruised and cut on the sidewalk. They were sitting near smoking, talking and going on about something. I am helped them out, cleaned then up, and been tagging along with their group ever since. I had other friends, my two best girl friends Lauren and Erica that also hanged out with the boys, but today they seemed not to be around.

I had a brother, Kevin who was twenty-two. He had known Gordie, because he had known Denny. I had also known Denny; he would come by around the house looking for Kevin. Gordie was growing up looking just like him. Denny would also have been twenty two, but like everyone knows he had died. Seemed like a little piece of Gordie had died to.

Everyone pushed me around and teased me for hanging out with Chris. Everyone knew he was bad, but they did not really know him. However, I did, and I saw the good side of him. Kevin also hanged out with Ace and Eyeball. They never really bothered with me, they never really cared. I had talked to them before, but after I heard that they beat the four boys that day, I slowly stopped talking to them.

Teddy was something different; he was growing away from the group into his own social group. He was becoming what everyone called 'popular.' His girlfriend was my best friend Lauren, and they planned to get married after High School. Teddy had his dreams of being in the army, but we all knew he would not get it.

I heard Vern under the porch digging for his pennies. I laughed at his efforts. He would dig hole after hole looking for them. However, little did he know Chris and I had found the pennies one night under the porch. We never told Vern just let him keep hoping one day he would find them.

Just then Ace, Billy and Eyeball walked up the steps, they were about to walk into the house, but stopped at the door. They looked at me, and I looked back. The four boys did not care much; they seemed to stop fighting with the Cobras. Everyone seemed to mature a little over the years.

"Heard you fucked George last night," Ace finally said.

"I heard that to," I simply said, "it is not true, just like the other million rumors." Ace laughed at my comment and then walked into the house, the blue door banging as it closed shut. I was known as the town slut, every guy came looking for some, but they would never get any. To be honest I never even been with a guy. I kissed them, been to first base, but that was it.

"Hey Audrey," Chris yelled, I looked at him, as he threw his cigarette into the dirt road.

"Yea," I asked.

"Charley give you that bruise on your eye," he said, it was more like a statement then a question. Charley was my boyfriend from The View. He was a rich boy, and none of the boys liked him at all. I looked at him not sure what to say, of course Charley gave me this bruise. The only reason I stayed with him because he was rich. My family had no money at all.

"No, I hit a door knob," I explained.

"Pretty high door knob," Chris mumbled then drew his attention back to his deck of cards.

"Do you want to know what I think," Vern said, as he emerged from under the porch.

"Not really,"

"Fuck you Audrey,"

"Please don't," I said.

"Anyways I think someone stole my pennies," he said. Chris and I started laughing, no one knew why we were, only us.

"What," he asked, sitting on the steps, and brushing the dirt off of his pants.

"Audrey, all I have to say is, get away from Charley before it is to late," Chris said, looking at me, maybe he cared about me, he was one of my best friends.

"Chris Chambers you don't have to protect me," I said jumping off of the porch ledge.

"I do to, someone has to,"

"Here is 'Baby I Need Your Lovin' by the Four Tops…_Baby, I need your lovin' I got to have all your lovin' Baby, I need your lovin' Got to have all your lovin'…."_

The song went on as I leaned against the porch ledge.

"Fuck you Chris," I said,

"You will see,"

"You're acting like my brother," I yelled.

"I am acting like your friend…"

We kept arguing, going back and forth, until I gave up and ran down he porch steps.

"Where you going," he yelled.

"Anywhere but here…'


	2. Chapter 2

_Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart, How the music can free her, whenever it starts And it's magic, if the music is groovy It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie I'll tell you about the magic, and it'll free your soul…"_

"Audrey did you hear what I said," Charley asked as I sat across form him at the local diner.

"Huh…" I asked turning my attention back to him.

"Yea, sure,"

I heard the door open up, and people walk in. The waiter brought our food, and then quietly walked away. I noticed the fours boy walk by staring at Charley.

"What are they doing hear," Charley mumbled, as he took a bite of his hamburger. They took a seat on the other side of the diner, diagonal from us. Chris stared at me, and then looked at Charley. I drew my attention to my boyfriend sitting across from me. Just then the door opened again and more people entered. This time it was the Cobras. I turned my back towards them, hoping they would see me.

"Hey Audrey," Ace said, sliding into the booth with me. I nodded to him, and then looked at Charley. "With your rich boyfriend?"

"Yea that's right, I am rich. Better than any of you who don't live in The View," he snapped.

"You think you're better than us," Ace yelled standing up. Eyeball, Billy and the rest of the guys came walking up.

"Let's take this out side," Eyeball yelled, Charley stormed out of the diner, dragging me along with him. The Cobras came out next and surrounded us. The four boys stood a few feet away watching.

"Charley don't do this," I pleaded with him pulling on his arm. He pushed me away and I fell into Eyeball.

"You shouldn't treat her like that," Ace said, looking at me, then Charley. _Wait….did Ace just stick up for me?_

"What are you going to do about it," Ace yelled,

"I called the cops, get away from my restaurant," the owner yelled, we heard the sirens in the distance. Charley grabbed my arm and pulled me away. I looked behind me at Chris, he looked like he wanted to come after me, but Goride tugged on his arm lightly. Chris gave up and turned around to walk in the opposite direction.

"This is just great, your stupid friends got in the way," Charley yelled, throwing stuff around in my house. I was home alone, and now wishing someone was here. "It is your fault." Then he hit me, right in the eye. I fell backwards hitting the door.

"O Audrey, I am so sorry baby, I didn't mean it." Charley yelled, kneeling down in front of me and looking me in the eyes.

"What happened here?" I looked up and noticed Kevin looking at me and then Charlie. He advanced on him but I stooped them both.

"I tipped and fell, hit my head on the end of the chair. The vase fell and broke. Charlie was helping me." I lied, Kevin looked at me once more, them at Charlie and left.

Charlie finally left after making sure I would not say anything to anyone. I walked outside in the cool night. I went behind the diner, where old boxes, trash cans and old crates were stored. I pulled out a cigarette and lite it.

"Need some company," I heard someone say. I turned to see Chris walking towards me. "I came out of the diner with Gordie and I saw you." I did not say anything to him, just handed him a cigarette as he sat down.

"Peaceful night," I said looking up at the stars.

"Yea…hey what happened to your eye, it looks like it is getting worse than better," he said touching it lightly.

I did not answer him, just looked at him, and wondered how someone could care about me so much. "I thought I was in love with him. But I wasn't, I was in love with his money."

"He is a rich snob from the view,"

"You don't think I know that, he is what keeping my family alive. If I break up with him than his dad will fire my dad. Then he has no job, we have no life." I yelled.

"Your dad can go back to the factory, your dad wants to he loved it there," Chris explained.

"I want more Chris…"

"Everyone wants more than what they have," he said to me, "but we were dealt with these cards so we have to play them."

"Chris you're so smart, you figured out how to live this life, you understand it." I cried, a few tears escaped my eyes and fell onto the ground.

"Audrey listen to me, get rid of Charlie, do it for me, do it for yourself…"

"Well see Chris…" I said as I got up. "We'll see…"


	3. Chapter 3

OTHlover04: Thank you for your review. Keep on reading

XxxxxMrs.CoreyFeldmanxxxxX: Thank you…. Keep on reading

I wrote this story awhile ago and just finished it today. The story is about fifteen chapters

KEEP ON READING!!

I walked down the street, Charlie said he was going to meet me at my house but he never showed up. He was an abusive boyfriend and I was one of those girls falling into it and believing that I deserved it. I was seventeen years old and I barley knew anything. I turned around the corner and came to the local diner.

"Audrey," I heard someone yell. I turned around to see Charlie; he looked behind me and saw Chris and Gordie sitting at table at the diner. I did not know if they saw me but Charlie quickly pulled me behind the diner.

"What do you want? You never came to my house," I said leaning against the wall of the diner.

"I know, I got hung up," he said. I looked into his eyes, he showed no one, no feelings for me.

"You know what Charlie I am trough with your shit. We are done," I said walking away but he grabbed my arm.

"You can't break up with me," he yelled yanking me back.

"What? Yes I can," I began to yell at him. He shoved me against the wall and put his hand around my neck to keep me from moving. Fear build up inside of me. Would he hurt me? Or even worse kill me?

"Charlie, let me go," I yelled.

"You tell no one about this you hear me," he yelled getting closer to me. "I broke up with you." He let me go, I fell to the ground, and he stormed away leaving me. Tears started to fill my eyes and I got up and ran falling into someone.

"Audrey? Are you ok?" I looked up to see the one person I was looking for.

"I am fine Chris," I said trying to walk away.  
"What happened, I saw you with Charlie… did he do that," he asked touching my neck lightly.

"Chris…"

"Where is he?" he yelled.

"Chris no, please, let it go. We are done," I cried.

"You can't let him get away with it…tell the police," Chris said.

"He is from the View, they would believe him, not me," I said. I began to walk and I knew Chris was following me.

"This shouldn't happen to you Audrey, you are a great person, you deserve better," Chris said. We made it to my house, it was not a nice house. Anyone walking by would think a poor family lived in it, we were poor. We both walked in and up to my room. I opened my bedroom door to see the sparkly blue strapless dress on my bed.

"Is this for the dance tomorrow?" Chris asked sitting on my bed.

"You know my mom is never around to help me with this dance stuff. Kevin saved up all his money and bought for me. He wants me to look good and to attract another boy I guess. I can't go alone, I was supposed to go with Charlie," I said.

"I'll take you," Chris said without hesitation.

"I thought you were going with…"

"I'm not anymore," he said interrupting me. "I'll take you."

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Ok," I said smiling.

"Ok it is a date," he said.

"A date?"

"Ok a gathering," he laughed. "I'll pick you up here at eight." Chris got up and walked to the door. "Wear the dress."

The dance was a very dressy dance, when the dance would come it meant that school was beginning. The dance was held a week before Labor Day, after Labor Day school began. This year I was going to be a senior and so were the rest of the boys. I slipped on my blue sparkle dress that came to my knees and my blue high heels. I curled my red hair and left it down with little curls flowing around my face. I walked downstairs with my boutonnierefor Chris in my hands and ran into my brother Kevin.

"You could pass as a lady," Kevin said stopping to look at me.

"Thanks Kev" I smiled. I could feel his eyes travel to my neck, I tired to cover the bruises with makeup but it was no use.

"Did Charlie do that…" he yelled pointing to the bruise.

"Kevin…" just then the doorbell rang.

"Is that him? I'll beat the shit out of him," he yelled opening the door. Chris stood at the door wearing a white dress shirt, a black tie and black dressy pants; he held the corsage in his hand.

"Chris what are you doing here?" Kevin asked.

"He is my date, I broke it off with Charlie," I said letting Chris in.

"You did, that's great. You two have fun, Audrey don't be back late," Kevin said and left the room. I turned to face Chris and he looked gorgeous.

"Hi," he said blushing.

"Hi," I said back.

"I… here," he stuttered pulling the corsage out of the box and slipping it on my hand. I pined his on and he offered me his arm.

"Ready to go," he asked. I nodded and too his arm and he lead me to his car. He opened the door for my like any gentleman would and then got into his side and off we went.


	4. Chapter 4

"What," I asked smiling at Chris. We had been in the car for five minutes and I knew Chris kept staring at me.

"You look very beautiful Audrey," he said looking at the road.

"Thank you, you look very nice also," I said. We arrived at the school and I saw couple walking into the dance together.

"Ready," Chris asked smiling at me.

"Ready as I'll ever be,' we both entered the dance and received looks form people, no one really liked Chris and I.

"Hey Chris! Audrey you look nice," Gordie said. My best friend Erica stood next to him.

"Hey Erica is your date Gordie?" I asked.

"Yes, just as friends," she said smiling at Gordie.

"Don't look now Audrey, but Charlie is staring at you," Teddy said coming up to us with Lauren on his arm. I looked over to the corner and saw Charlie with his friends from the View.

"I need to go outside," I said getting away from Chris and the rest of the group. The air was what I needed, the stars were out, but nothing seemed right.

"You look lovely tonight Audrey," I heard Charlie say, he came up next to me.

"Couldn't find a date Charlie," I asked him.

"I see you're with that loser Chris," he snapped.

"He is a better man that you will ever be Charlie, he would never hurt me," I yelled.

"HE will never be a better man than me. I have more than he does," he yelled grabbing my arm.

"Leave her alone," we both turned around to see Chris and the boys. Charlie backed down since he was by himself.

"It isn't over between up Audrey, you will see," he said and walked away.

"Are you ok," Chris asked, he came up to me and took my arm, but I didn't looked at him. He took his hand and gently pushed my face up to his.

"I am fine, thank you," I said. Then a song, my favorite song, "I'll Be There" came on.

"Come on," he said taking my hand and pulling me back into the dance floor. We stood next to Gordie, and Teddy dancing with my two best friends. Chris put his arms around my waste and I gently put my arms around his neck. I felt safe in his arms, everything felt right.

…_.When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me…._

"I had a great night Chris, thank you for taking me," I said standing on the porch of my door step.

"I had a fun to," he said. We did not know what to do. Should I kiss him? No! That would ruin a great friendship.

"Well…" I said. "Good night Chris." I opened the door and turned to go inside.

"Audrey," he yelled. I turned around to face him. "Uh…. good night." I smiled at him and then went into my house and ran up to my room. I looked out the window and Chris walking slowly to his car. He turned around to see me looking at him through my bed room window. He waved to me and got into my car.

"O MY GOD," I yelled falling on my bed. "What a wonderful night."


	5. Chapter 5

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

The next morning I woke up and headed downstairs to see my dad making breakfast.

"Morning daddy," I said hugging him and then sitting down. Kevin who also sat at the table stopped eating and looked at me weird.

"Audrey are you ok?" my father asked me. My father was a wonderful man, but mother on the other hand was never around.

"I am great," I said sitting down at the table and taking a pancake off the plate and putting it on mine.

"She went to the dance with Chris last night, I guess they had more than a good time," Kevin said.

"Chris Chambers?" my father asked.

"Yes,"

"I worked with his father at the factory," he said. "Messed up family."

"He is a great guy dad," Kevin said backing me up.

"I am not saying he isn't. What happened to Charlie?" he asked.

"O, well," I said. "It wasn't working out."

"Speaking of Charlie, his family has invited us to have dinner with them today. I think his father is giving me a promotion," my dad explained.

"Wait, we are going to his house today," I asked looking at Kevin.

"Yes all of us, you, me and Kevin," he explained. "I have work, but we all will meet here at five o'clock," he said grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

"Great," I said.

"Nothing will happen Audrey, not with dad and me there," Kevin said.

"I know,"

"You're what?" Chris yelled. We sat on a bench at the local and only park in Castle Rock.

"I have to go my dad is making me," I explained picking at the grass. "Kevin will be there."

"I don't trust Charlie, you know that. He will try to get you back," Chris explained.

"I know that Chris, I would never go back with him," I said smiling at Chris.

"Well that's good to hear," he said. "Ready for school?"

"I guess your taking more college classes with Goride and me right?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"Are you still applying to law school?"

"Yes,"

"I am very proud of you Chris, we all are," I told him.

"Well I couldn't have done it without you and Gordie, you two kept me going when I wanted to give up," he said.

"O shit, I have to go Chris, I'll see you tomorrow at school," I said getting up and facing him.

"Yea ok, bye Audrey."

"Dad do I really have to go," I asked.

"Well it is a little late for that Audrey," Kevin said. We stood infront of his house. We were in The View, the rich part of town. Anyone looking at us could tell we where poor and didn't belong. My father rang the door bell and Charlie's father, Mr. Robertson answered the door.

"Welcome James" he said. "Kevin, Audrey come on in."

"Thank you Mr. Robertson," I said.

"My wife just made dinner so we can all sit down now," he explained. The house was big, I have seen his house before, but every time I stepped in I felt less of myself. Why couldn't I have a big house also? I sat down across from Kevin and next to Charlie.

"You look nice tonight Audrey," Charlie said leaning in a whispering to me.

"Thank you,"

The dinner went by fast and not much happened. I knew Charlie kept looking at me, Kevin wasn't paying any attention, and my father and his father were talking about some type of promotion. Then I felt Charlie's hands rest on my knee. I stood up fast.

"May I be excused," I asked.

"Yes you may," his father said and I got up and walked out the front door.

"Audrey," Charlie yelled. He came up next to me and stopped me from walking. "I was stupid, I shouldn't have done that."

"There are a million things you shouldn't have done Charlie," I yelled.

"Take me back," he said bluntly.

"What?"

"Come on Audrey, I changed," he said. I saw my father and brother walking down the front porch waving to Mr. Robertson.

"No Charlie,"

He leaned in a whispered in my ear. "I will make your life hell, you will see." He grinned at me, left me, and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain_

The first period bell rang and I rushed to my first college prep class. I walked in and all turned to look at me.

"No teacher yet," I said.

"Ms. Spencer, take a seat," the teacher said coming up behind me. I sat down behind Chris, with Gordie next to me.

"Hey Audrey," Chris whispered. "How it go at Charlie's?"

"I'll tell you later,"

"Ms. Spencer, would you like a detention," she asked me.

"No thank you," I said. The bell rang and I got up walking out with Chris and Gordie.

"I need to go to my locker," I said. They followed me, as I walked down the hallway, people looking at pointing, laughing and me.

"What are they laughing at?" I asked Chris, he looked at me and shrugged. Then I saw a group around my locker, they moved out of the way when they saw me coming. I saw a paper taped to my locker. In big words "WHORE," was written on the paper. I yanked it off and stared at it.

"Hey Audrey," one of Charlie's friends said coming up to me.

"Did you do this," I yelled. He looked at me and ignored my question.

"I heard Chambers fucked you, I heard you fuck every guy you see,"

"What!" I yelled.

"How about tomorrow, me and you," he winked.

"Hey," Chris yelled. He ran up to the boy and punched him in the face.

"No Chris, stop," I yelled. A teacher grabbed Chris.

"A three day vacation for you Chambers," the teacher said and he pulled Chris to the principal's office. Tears started to form in my eyes and I crumbled up the paper and threw it to the ground.

I didn't stay the rest of the day. I ended up walking to the lake. The tree house was still there, barley. I climbed up the ladder anyways and sat down. The old box they use to put over the door was still in the tree house. A few playing cards were lying on the ground. How could Charlie say those things? I knew he was the one who put the paper on my locker, and Chris had stood up for me.

It turned to night and I still sat in the tree house. I been crying for hours, I couldn't go to school tomorrow.

"Audrey," I heard someone yell. I opened the door and Chris came walking up. He was bruised and had cuts on his face and I knew his dad had beaten him for getting another three day vacation.

"Chris," I said as he sat down next to me. "Are you ok?" I touched the bruise on his eye and he winced in pain. "I am sorry."

"It is ok," he said, but I did not believe him. "Really, I am fine." A few tears started to build up in my eyes.

"It is my fault…"

"No Audrey,"

"Your father beat you because of me," I yelled. "You didn't have to hit him."

"Someone had to, he shouldn't say stuff like that," he said sitting closer to me.

"Everyone thinks I am a whore. Charlie told me after dinner that he would make my life a living hell if I didn't go back out with him," I explained.

"He won't get away with it Audrey…"

"He is from the View, he will get away with it and everything he does," I said leaning back on the wooden wall. "How did you know I was here?"

"I went to your house and Kevin said you never came home," he said. "I knew you were here."

"What should I do Chris? I can't go back tomorrow," I asked.

"You have to pretend it doesn't bother you, we all have to pretend," Chris said. I looked at the cuts and bruises on his face.

"I am so sorry Chris," I whispered. When I looked into his eyes I felt things I never have towards him before. Was I falling in love with my best friend?

"Audrey, really it is ok," he said wiping a few tears off my cheek. He kept his hand on my face, it felt right. Then he leaned in and kissed me. It was a sweet, innocent kiss. I kissed him back, it did feel right, he knew it, and I knew it. We pulled apart and he looked into my eyes.

"Everything will be ok," he said, hopefully he was right.


	7. Chapter 7

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

The next three days were hell for me. Chris was at home and couldn't be with me at school when I need him the most. I sat at the lunch table along with Erica, Lauren and Gordie. The table behind me were laughing and pointing at us.

"I will understand if you three don't want to sit here with me," I said. "You don't have to go through this with me." Rumors now started to fly about Gordie, Erica and Lauren because they hung out with me.

"Audrey we are your best friends, we will stick by you no matter what," Lauren said.

"Yeah, we will never turn our back on you," Gordie said as he sat across from me.

"I wish Chris was here. They are afraid of Chris; they don't say stuff when he is around." I explained.

"What is up with you and Chris anyways," Erica asked. "I saw him walking you home late one night.

"I don't know. He kissed me in the tree house." I explained.

"Chris always had feeling for you. I think they got stronger when you started dating Charlie," Gordie said. "Chris is a great guy, he would treat you right."

"And he is hot to," Erica laughed. Gordie glared at her and then smiled. "Well he is." I laughed at her. Did Chris really like me? I liked him to, he was a great guy, and he had a way about him that would make any girl melt. The bell rang and I gathered up my books. Gordie and I headed to our college math class. Charlie and his two friends were in that class. They laughed as I came in, except Charlie. He just stared at my every move. Gordie and I sat in the back and watched as the teacher pulled up the projection screen. In big words written on the chalk board were _Audrey Poor._ The class began to laugh as the teacher quickly erased it away and said nothing of it. I looked at Gordie sitting next to me; he didn't know what to say.

I cried up in my room. Why did senior year have to be like this? I slipped my shoes on and ran out the door. I didn't know where I was going. However, I kept running and running. Then it began to rain but I didn't care. I ran into someone and I fell to the ground.

"Sorry," they said. I got up and faced the person. "Audrey? Are you ok?"

"I am fine Ace, hey Eyeball," I said looking towards the ground. I had grown up with Ace and Eyeball around. They were nice to me, and they hated Charlie or anyone from The View.

"We heard what Charlie did to you," Ace said. "Eyeball heard while his dad beat the shit out of Chris."

"It is getting worse," I said. I walked into the diner with the two boys and sat down at a table. Many looked, wondering what I was doing with Ace and Eyeball.

"Does he still abuse you," Ace asked.

"We broke up, it is verbal abuse now," I explained.

"We'll get him for you," Eyeball said.

"No…"

"Excuse me, may I talk to my sister," I turned to see Kevin standing by the table. The two boys got up and left as Kevin sat down.

"Chris told me what happened," he said.

"I don't know what to do,"

"Well, you could complain to the school about him. He is from the View they might not listen. Most of the teachers and board membesr live in the view. The Robertson's basically run this town. You have to wait it out. I know it will be hard, but that's all we can do," Kevin explained. He was right, everyone looked up to the Robertson's, and everyone loved Charlie. "Come on, let's go home."

Chris came back to school. I stood by my locker waiting for him to come. Charlie's friend walked by glaring at me, but Charlie wasn't with them.

"Audrey," Chris said running up to me. It had been three days since I had seen him, and I missed him so much. "They think I did it."  
"Did what?

"Charlie got beat up yesterday. They think Kevin and I did it,"

"O my god. It was Ace and Eyeball. I ran into them last night, they said they were going to beat him up," I explained.

"It is all over school man," Gordie said coming up to me.

"What are we going to do," Chris asked.

"This is all my fault. If I stayed with Charlie, this wouldn't have happened. Maybe I deserved to get beat…I…."

"Audrey, no," Chris said. He stood in front of me lightly holding my shoulders, tears streaming down my face.

"You do not deserve to get beat by Charlie or anyone." He pulled me into a hug and I cried into his shoulder. We stood like that past the second period bell. We didn't care if we were late, it was only me and Chris and no one else.


	8. Chapter 8

_Well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me._

Chris and I ended up going back to my house after we missed second period. I knew my dad wasn't home; he worked in the factory until night. Kevin worked in the mill bring in extra money into the house. I unlocked the door and threw my book bag onto the table. I fell on the couch and Chris sat down next to me.

"What are we going to do Chris?" I asked him. "Eyeball and Ace beat up Charlie."

"I don't know Audrey," he said. Chris wasn't suppose to be involved with Charlie and I, no one was.

"If everyone just would have stayed out of this. I can handle Charlie, it is my problem, not yours, not Kevin's," a few tears started to form in my eyes.

"Audrey," he said sitting closer to me and pulling me into his arms. "You can't handle this by yourself. Besides you helped me out so much when my father beat me, I owe you."

"Chris…I…" I couldn't take it anymore. "Charlie…. he has to stop right? He can't go on forever." I started to cry.

"I…"

"If I go back to Charlie, I know he would stop," I yelled interrupting Chris.

"That's what he wants Audrey, he wants you back" he said pulling me closer to him. "I want you…"

I pulled away from Chris and looked up at him. "What did you say?"

"I like you Audrey, isn't it obvious," Chris explained. "I knew I liked you since you started going with Charlie."

"Chris…. I…" I started to say, but Chris's lips fell upon mine. He slipped his hand behind my neck and pulled me closer to him. He let go and looked into my eyes.

"Be with me Audrey, be my girlfriend," he whispered. I looked at Chris, I had always liked Chris, and now he was asking me to be his girlfriend. A smile spread upon my face.

"Ok…" I laughed and hugged Chris. Maybe this was the beginning to a brand new relationship. I leaned in and kissed him again, but a noise was heard behind me. We broke apart and I saw Kevin standing behind me, dirty from the mill.

"Decided not to go to school today?" Kevin asked. I got up and straightened my clothes.

"Everyone thinks you and Chris beat up Charlie," I said.

"I know, big deal, we know we didn't do it. He won't go to the cops, he knows you will tell them what he did to you," Kevin explained. His eyes traveled down to mine and Chris's entwined fingers. I was afraid Kevin would be mad but all he did was smile, nod his head in approval and left the room.

Chris spent the rest of the afternoon at my house watching TV. He held me in his arms and it felt right. Chris and I should have been together a long time ago. The door bell rang and Kevin answered it. Goride came in with Erica and sat down on the love seat, with Erica sitting on his lap.

"You know we do have a bigger couch you can sit on," I said sitting up straight. Erica and Gordie looked at each other and I saw him blush. "Ok what is up with you two?"

"Well Gordie asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday," she said laughing. "And I guess Chris asked you to be his girlfriend."

"Is it that obvious," I asked laughing.

"No, but Kevin told us when we walked in. He told us to make a lot of noise incase you guys were 'busy'" Goride explained.

"Busy?"

"Yes you know making out…"

"We know what you mean Gordie," Chris said interrupting him.

"Anyone hungry, I am starving," I said getting up and pulling Chris with me.

"Maybe if you didn't skip school you wouldn't be hungry," Kevin said walking into the room.

"Can I have some money Kev….. please," I begged, he looked at me then pulled money out of his pocket.


	9. Chapter 9

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

Gordie, Erica, Chris and I made our way to the local and only cool spot to hang out at. We opened the door and many people from school were there. No one really looked at us, no one really cared. I slid into a booth with Chris, Gordie and Erica sat across from us.

"What does everyone want? I'll go order it," Erica explained.

"The usual," we all said at the same time. The usual was a cheese burger, fries and a coke. Erica slid out of the booth and made her way over to the counter.

"You two make a cute couple," I told Gordie, he looked at me and then at Erica smiling. I was glad that Gordie was finally happy, he had never been the same after his brother died.

"Audrey look who just came in," Erica said sliding back into the booth next to Gordie. Chris and I turned around to see Charlie and his three friends come walking in. Charlie shook a hand of a boy sitting at the counter. He whispered something and Charlie turned to where I was sitting. His eyes were bruised; he had a cut on his arm.

"Are you serious," I hissed turning back into my seat. "I can't get away from him."

"He won't do anything," Chris said and nodded to the outside. I looked out the window to Ace and his gang hanging outside. They watched Charlie through the window, watching his every move. The waitress brought our food and set it down in front of us.

"Are you sure your guys can afford all that food," one of his friends said walking by. They all laughed, except Charlie. He stopped and stood in front of me.

"What?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"No, I am busy," I said looking at my food and taking a bite.

"Come on Audrey, we can stand by the window, I swear I won't do anything," he said. I looked at Chris and then Charlie.

"Fine," I said getting up and walking outside. I looked at Chris who was glaring at Charlie through the window.

"I see you're going out with Chambers," Charlie said.

"Yea, he would never hurt me," I snapped.

"Come on Audrey, that wasn't me. I didn't know what I was doing. Take me back," he said.

"No Charlie," I said.

"Audrey," he said grabbing my arm lightly to stop me from walking away. I turned around to face him.

"It is over Charlie, it's been over ever since you started stuff in school," I yelled. "Did you really think that would make me go back out with you?" I started to walk away.

"Your dad will lose his promotion," Charlie yelled and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What?"

"You walk away your dad loses the promotion," he said.

"You can't do that," I yelled.

"Walk away and see Audrey," he glared at me, his eyes burning into mine.

"Is there a problem here," I heard Ace say. I turned around to face him, and then looked at Charlie.

"No," he said and walked off.

I walked back into the diner, everyone went back to what they were doing, but I knew they all had watched Charlie and I.

"What did he say," Chris asked as I sat down.

"Since I wouldn't go back out with him he said if I walked away my father would lose his promotion," I sighed poking at my now cold food. "He can't do that."

"Your father loved working in the mill," Chris explained.

"I know, but with the promotion I wouldn't have to work, the extra money would be nice and I could go to college," I said.

"Really Audrey Charlie's dad won't fire your dad," Gordie said.

"Why not,"

"Because Charlie would have to tell him why," Gordie explained. "Do you really think he would tell his dad that he abused you and started stuff in school? It is just a threat."

"I hope your right Gordie," I said.

"I am always right…"


	10. Chapter 10

_Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want._

Gordie, Chris, Erica and I sat in the diner for awhile longer. Then Teddy and Vern who walked in and sat down next to us.

"Are you okay Audrey," Teddy asked.

"I am fine,"

"We want you to know we will stick by you," Vern said. "Even thought we haven't talked in a while."

"Thanks guys," I said looking out the window. "What I don't get is why me?"

"What," Teddy asked.

"Charlie could have any girl, why does he want me," I asked.

"Cause your hot," Teddy said.

"What," I asked.

"Yea you're a babe," Vern added.

"You have curly red hair, big brown eyes, you dress nice, or for what money you have" Teddy explained.

"Thanks Teddy," I said sarcastically

"Yea your very pretty Audrey," Gordie said.

"You guys never told me before," I asked.

"Because we are best friends, you're our girl, that would be weird," Goride said.

"Right,"

"Your very beautiful Audrey," Chris said smiling at me.

Chris, Gordie, Teddy, Vern and I ended up sitting out on the curb after the diner. We talked about being young again, memories we had. Four boys and one girl, about the age of twelve road by on bikes in front of us. They were laughing and having a good time. We use to be like that. Five friends with not a care in the world.

"Remember when we use to be like that," Vern said. We all looked at him then watched the kids on the bikes ride away.

"Those were good times," I said.

"Times are good now," Chris said taking my hand into his.

"Yeah Audrey you can't let Charlie ruin it for you. This is your senior year," Teddy explained.

"And not matter what happens we will always be here for you," Gordie added in.

"I know, you guys are my knights in shinning armor," I said laughing.

Chris walked me home after the other guys left. We held hands walking down the dark street. We walked inslience until Chris started talking.

"I applied to law school," Chris aid.

"Really when?" I asked

"Back in the summer. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to get my hopes up," he explained. "But I got in."

"O my god," I said looking at Chris and a smiled appeared on his face. "O my god Chris." I jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"Yea," he said. "I did it."

"I am so proud of you," I said. "I knew you could do it. Did you tell Gordie?"

"Yea I told him this morning, I made him promise not to tell you." Chris said. "I wanted to tell you."

"This is great, we have to celebrate, tomorrow," I said.

"Well tomorrow is your birthday," Chris said. "And since it is a Saturday we are going to camp out in Vern's back yard. You, me, Gordie, Teddy, Kevin, Vern Erica and Lauren." Chris said.

"Sounds good, and we will celebrate you getting into law school. Chris this is so exciting."

"I know, it is great," he said.

"It is fucking cold out here," Vern said as he sat in the tent.

"Shut up Vern," I heard Teddy yell.

"I don't know how we are all going to sleep in here," Vern said. "This tent is small." Teddy raised his fist and Vern flinched.

"Two for flinching," Teddy yelled hitting Vern.

"That's it I am leaving," Vern said getting up and walking to the flap of the tent. He was pushed over by Gordie who walked into the tent with Erica.

"Vern I can hear you complaining a mile away," Gordie said sitting down. Chris walked in after, the last to arrive. He had a bruise on his face but not one said a word to him. He carried a present and set it down next to him. Chris sat across from me, with Kevin next to him. Gordie sat next to me and handed me one of the blankets he brought with him.

"Where is Lauren," I asked, as on cue she walked in.

"I am here, the party can now start," she said. She sat down a box in the middle of the group and opened it up. It was a cake that read "Happy 18th Birthday." Lauren spread candles out on the cake then lit them.

"Don't catch my tent on fire," Vern said.

'Blow them out, make a wish first," Lauren said.

"I think my wish already came true," I said and blew out all the candles.


	11. Chapter 11

"Goofy is not a dog," Gordie yelled. I laid on my back watching the conversation between Vern and Gordie.

"As much as I would like to know what Goofy is I have a present for Allison," Lauren said. "This is from me and Gordie."

"And me put my name on that Lauren," Vern said. I opened up the small box and revealed pencils, a small notebook and pens.

"We know you applied to school to be a teacher,"

"And we know you didn't get a reply yet, but you will, so we got you stuff to get you started for college," Gordie explained.

"Okay ours next," Teddy said hanging it over. "Erica chipped in to."

"No I think I paid for it," Erica said. "Don't listen to him." I opened it up and revealed an Oregon State University pendant.

"You actually got into Oregon state university, Kevin found out about two weeks ago. He wasn't going to tell you until your birthday because…"

"Because you got a scholarship Audrey," Kevin said.

"I didn't apply for a scholarship," I said.

"I did for you," Kevin said. "I knew you weren't going to apply for it because you wanted to stay here and take care of dad. But I can take care of him, you need to get out of here."

"I am going to Oregon State University," I said.

"Well happy birthday, that's my present you. Applying for you to get that scholarship," Kevin laughed.

"Thanks Kevin," I said.

"I am actually going to leave, as exciting as this is, I do work tomorrow morning. See you tomorrow Audrey," Kevin said leaving the tent.

"Okay I have a present for you to," Chris said.

"Can you put my name on that," Vern asked.

"Shut up Vern," Chris said as he handed me my present. It was a small box. I opened it up and revealed a small jewelry box. I then opened it up to reveal a ring with a heart shape on the top.

"O my god," I said.

"Chris how did you get money for that," Teddy asked.

"Did you steal that," Vern asked.

"No," Chris said. "I do work at the mill sometimes."

"Thank you so much," I said putting the ring on.

"It is a promise ring," Chris said looking at me. "I promise I will always be here for you."

"Awww," Gordie said. I looked at Gordie then threw a pillow at him.

Everyone fell asleep inside the tent but me. I laid awake looking at the ring Chris gave me. I loved Chris, but never had the guts to tell him. Did he love me? I looked at everyone sleeping. Vern was snoring and cuddling with a pillow. Teddy laid with Lauren next to him his arm around her. Lauren and Gordie also laid together. I looked at Chris who happened to be next to me. He was so beautiful, his bruise on his eyes was getting darker. I touched it lightly but he woke up anyways.

"I am sorry," I whispered. Then I heard a crack come from behind the tent. It sounded like someone stepping on dead leaves.

"Did you hear that," I whispered. Chris and I listened but heard nothing.

"Maybe it was an animal," I said.

"Yea a big animal," Chris said sarcastically. Then all of a sudden we heard yelling.

"Audrey, we know you're in there," it was Charlie. We heard laughing and shouting coming from outside the tent.

"You better come out," Charlie yelled. Everyone was awake by now and already out of the tent. Chris grabbed my arm and the ring slipped off my finger.

"My ring," I yelled as he pulled me out.

"Forget it," he said. All of us stood outside the tent as Charlie and his gang surrounded us.

"I got to go get it," I said to Chris.

"What is in there Audrey," Charlie said coming up to me. "Is something in the tent that you want?"

"Her ring that Chris gave her," Vern said.

"Shut up Vern," Gordie and Chris yelled. Charlie's eyes grew red with anger.

"Really," he said. "Burn the tent." One of Charlie's friends threw his cigarette into the tent. In minutes, the tent was up in flames.

"Sucks doesn't it Audrey," Charlie said coming up to me. "I told you not to leave me." Charlie looked at me once more than walked away with his friends.


	12. Chapter 12

I am giving Credit to the book Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer I used a quote from her book

_The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love, it makes true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try._

Charlie wasn't in school on Monday, nor was Chris.

"I don't know where he is," Gordie said as we sat at the lunch table.

"Man you won't believe what I just heard," Vern said sitting down at the lunch table.

"What Vern,"

"Charlie is in the hospital, he got beat up pretty bad," Vern said. "Hey where is Chris?"

I walked down the street alone. Chris was just getting down working at the mill, but he was nowhere to be seen. I walked past the mill and it was closed for the day. I heard a door open and then close. A person emerged from the shadows and it was Chris. His bruise on his face looked like it was getting worse.

"Hey Audrey," Chris said.

"You weren't in school today," I said.

"I know I had to work at the mill all day. My dad isn't working so someone has to make money," he said. He started walking with me down the street with me.

"Did you hear about Charlie," I asked.

"Charlie won't be bothering you anymore Audrey," Chris said looking at me. The street lights were the only lights that lite up the dark street. I stared at Chris tears running down my eyes. No cars would be on the road tonight so no one cared if we stood in the middle of the street.

"What did you do?"

"I taught him a lesson," Chris said.

"You put Charlie in the hospital?" I yelled. "Why would you do that?"

"He was bothering you Audrey, he ruined your birthday, someone had to do it,"

"You put him in the hospital," I yelled again.

"Why does it matter? Do you still have feelings for him?" Chris asked.

"No, but Chris we are so close to graduation." I said. "Why would you risk it now? We are almost out of here. You are going to law-school, I am going to Oregon State," I explained.

"Audrey…"

"No Chris, I can't look at you right now," I said, Chris tired to grab my hand but I pulled away. I turned away from Chris and started walking down the street, but Chris didn't move.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I don't know Chris," I said turning around. "Somewhere."

"Audrey," Chris yelled but I didn't turn around. "Audrey!"

"Audrey, I promise to love you forever and every single day of forever," he yelled I turned around and looked at Chris.

"What did you say?" I asked walking towards Chris until I was just a foot away from him.

"I love you Audrey, I always have," He said. I couldn't be mad at Chris, he did was he thought was right.

"Well Charlie won't be bothering me anymore," I said a smile on my face.

"I love you to Chris Chambers."

Prom was coming up soon, and that meant that school was almost over. Graduation would come, then one more summer, and then everyone would be gone. Charlie never pressed charges against Chris and had told the police a gang beat him up but he didn't know who. The police followed the Cobras around for awhile, but never caught a break so finally dropped the subject.

I stood by a dress shop, one of the most expensive ones in town. The dress I wanted hung in the glass window. I decided to try it on as I walked into the store. The lady handed me the dress and I slipped it on in the dressing room.

It was a black dress, coming up to my knees, the trim of the dress was light blue, and blue flowers traveled along the side, to the front then to the back of the dress. It was beautiful but way to much money. I took off the dress, smiled politely and walked out of the store.


	13. Chapter 13

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_

Prom was here and I sat in my room staring at the blue dress Kevin had bought me for the school dance a year ago.

"Just wear it," Kevin said standing in my door way. "It is nice."

"I know," I said. "I just wanted something different." The door bell rang and Kevin went to go get it. I was ready for Prom, my hair all done but still dressed in a shirt and shorts. Kevin came up the stairs again with Chris behind him.

"Well Chris is ready," Kevin said. Chris wore a suit and he was gorgeous.

"It is my dad," he said smoothing it out.

"You look nice,"

"And you look like shit," Kevin said. "Get ready." Chris held a box under his arms and then handed it over to me.

I opened it up and revealed the dress I had tired on at the store.

"How did you know," I asked shocked.

"I saw you trying it on at the store. Gordie and I were walking by and we saw you," Chris explained.

"Chris, this is expensive,"

"I know, but I work at the mill, and since your first birthday present got burned," Chris explained.

"Thank you Chris," I said.

"Okay get ready, I am going to have the hottest girl at the prom," he said as he left my room.

I dressed as quickly as possible and stood at the top of the stairs. Kevin and Chris were sitting in chairs mumbling about something but when they saw me they stopped and got up.

"You look great," Kevin said.

"Do you approve," I asked walking down the steps.

"Eh." He said. I smiled at him then looked at Chris.

"I am sorry, I don't have any flowers for you," he said.

"It is okay," I said.

"Are you ready to go," he asked putting his arm out for me.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said taking his arm.

Chris and I walked out of the car hand in hand. We walked by the Cobras who leaned against their car smoking.

"Hey Audrey, looking good," Ace said. I looked at Ace, then the rest of his gang.

"What are you guys doing here," I asked a smile on my face. "Didn't you guys graduate like four years ago?"

"Maybe they didn't graduate," Teddy said walking up with Lauren, Gordie, Erica and Vern.

"Shut up Duchamp," Eyeball yelled. They walked off leaving Chris and I wish the Cobras.

"We have something for you," Ace said handing me over a small piece of metal. It was the ring Chris gave me, it was burnt and the heart had melted into a oval shape.

"Where did you get this," I asked.

"Charlie had it," Ace said.

"How did you know it was mine?"

"I helped Chris pick it out for you," Eyeball said. I turned to face Chris, maybe the two brothers were finally getting along.

"We beat the shit out if Charlie to get it," Ace said.

"Thank you, well not for beating up Charlie, I am sure he deserved it, but…thanks,"

"No problem kid," Eyeball said as we walked into the dance.


	14. Chapter 14

The dance went on, Chris and I danced, laughing along with Gordie and teased Vern for not having a date.

"Now for the King and Queen of the Prom," the announcer said. Everyone gathered around besides Gordie, Erica, Chris and I. We hung out in the back waiting for the last slow song to be played.

"Our prom queen is….Audrey Spencer," he said. Wait! He just called my name?

"Wow go Audrey," Gordie said hitting my arm. "You have to go up there." As I walked up to the stage I turned around to see Chris smiling at me. They placed a small little crown on my head and I wanted for the king to be announced.

"Now for your prom king…Charlie Robertson." My eyes flew to where Chris was standing. He looked like he was about to charge the stage but Gordie was calming him down. Charlie walked up to the stage and had his crown placed on his head.

"Now for the king and queen dance,". What The World Needs Now Is Love, by Jackie DeShannon began to play. I walked to the middle of the floor, glaring at Charlie.

"Did you do this," I asked, as he put his hands on my waist.

"Maybe," he said smiling.

"Charlie," I said.

"I am sorry," he said.

"What?"

"You know for hitting you, for doing those things at school," he said.

"You're not sorry," I said. "You just don't want to get beat up anymore."

"That is true," Charlie said.

"But I won't bother you anymore," he said. The song ended and I let go of Charlie quickly.

"Good, hopefully I never see you again," I said walking off to find Chris. The last song of the night stated to play, I'll Be There by the Temptations. However, Chris was nowhere to be found.

"May I have this dance," I heard someone say. I turned around to find Chris standing in front of me. His hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Of course," I said taking his hand.

"You know I always wanted to take the prom queen to a dance," he said smiling.

"Well you got your wish," I said.

"I love you Audrey," he said pulling me closer.

"I love you to,"

Graduation came, then left, summer came then college started. Chris went off to law school and I went to Oregon State University to become a elementary school teacher. Chris promised to stay with me and said we would meet up after college. Chris called everyday and wrote to, however the calls started to stop and Chris just became another memory.

Kevin never left Castle Rock or the mill. He eventually married and died four years later from Cancer. Charlie also died, after graduation from high school he went out drinking, got drunk and hit a tree.

Vern had gotten married, had four kids, and now was the forklift operator at the Arsenault Lumberyard. Gordie became a writer writing the story that happened to him when he was twelve. He married Erica after high school and had two kids. Teddy tired to get into the army, but didn't get in. He got arrested and now doing odd jobs around Castle Rock. Lauren left Teddy after one year of college. She moved away and I never heard of her since.

Chris had saved me in more ways than I knew I could be saved. He helped me get away from Charlie and got me out of Castle Rock. Gordie, Teddy and Vern had been three other brothers to me. I did love Chris and I always will.

** Attorney Chris Chambers fatally stabbed in Restaurant**

Chris died trying to save someone else. I never told anyone about Chris, not even my husband. But he knew I had loved before and he accepted that. I will never forget the boy who saved my life, I just wish I was there to save his life like he did for me…

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life


End file.
